My Own Melody
by HeartUnlock12
Summary: Remember The Cute Boy That Melody Meets! The one Who calls Him Me Mel! This is His Story. I'll write more when I set some more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

My Own Melody

My name is Ty Im also 16 years old. I live in the city Of Atlantica… Home To All Mermaids and King Triton.

"Mom! King Triton Is Having A Search Party Meeting! Al Men and Women Must Attend!" I screamed to Mom From Outside.

"What Could it be For This Time! I know Ariel is on land now so who could be missing?

"Oh ya Ariel! I remember Going to her Concerts When I was little. But I think she swam off. Triton Blew a Fit that day! It was a riot." I said Giggling.

"Don't Be rude Ty. Ariel is now the Queen Of Her Kingdom!

My Eyes widen, "Really? I didn't Know she got married.

As She Waves her finger at me she says, "That's right and they have a Beautiful little girl …. What was her name Meridith..no….Meckenzie No…Ahh Melody! She was So pretty. I got to See Her When Ariel Showed Everyone! She is About Your Age.. actually she is your age! Unfortunately Ursula's Sister Threatened To Kill Her So A wall Was Put Around The Palace Which Means We Will Never Be Able To see her……..and she will never know about where Her Mother comes from.

Melody! That Is A pretty Name! I Hope I can Meet Her Someday!

"Ohh son! So Cute You Are Maybe you will fall in love." As She says this I blushing like mad.

"Moooooooooooommmmmm Can we just go?!

"Oh Fine Let's Go see what this hustle and bustle is about. So they both Leave to see about the search party


	2. Chapter 2

As We get to the castle There Are People Buzzing around like Jelly Fish! Then I see my Friends Celcilia and Ron. Ron is From The Chinese Sea and Cel is From the Pacific.

"Hey Mom! Im Going to Hang With Cel and Ron Ill be Back Later!"

"Okay Dear But Remember To Look at For Anyone!" As I get over to them I see the are whispering about something.

"Hey Guys Wha-" Before I Could Finish Cel (who is a complete worry wart) Tail Slaps My Face! "What The Heck Cel?!" I say as I rub My Face.

"Ohhh Im Sorry Ty! I thought You were a Stalker and you know me if someone taps me from behind…..(This Whole Thing Keeps Going on for about 5 minutes)

"Cel Shut Up!" Ron Fumes pretty easily.

"Okay Im Sorry Im Sorry! Hey Ty Did You Hear Who everyone is searching For?"

"That's What I came Over For! So Who i-" Again before I was finished Something Interrupted me….well someone bumped into my back. "Woah Im Sorry My Fault!" When I turn Around Im Blown Away. There in front of me is the prettiest mermaid I've ever scene! She had Beautiful black hair in a pony. Instead of a sea shell top she wore a whole shirt with a pretty pendent if a shell found around here.

"My fault….." Then Went silent staring at me

I smile trying not to blush "hi!"

"….."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before" (I think to myself) But I wish I have…"What's your name?"

"I'm Mel……Mel…

"Hey Guys Meet Mel Mel!" Cel then says hi then Ron says

"Hey you want to hang out with us?" She nods and my heart starts to race! "_She is going to hang with us! I can't believe it!"_

"Alright Alright break it up Break it up! Nothing to see here move long!" All three of us were in shock by this. Then The Penguin starts to take her away. I wanted to scream "Don't Go!" But I couldn't….. As she was swimming away her tail brushed my hand! I…I couldn't believe it! Then /she turned back to us. I looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe I'll see ya around!" I yelled waving. She smiled and Waved back! What a beautiful smile she had… Cel Looks At me and Smirks. She gestures Ron over. Ron starts to crack up!

"Looks Like Good Ole Ty is In L~O~V~E!!!!!!!" Cel and Him Start to make kissy faces.

"Shut up!" I look away as my face turns beet red. "Enough! So who is everyone looking for?

"Ariel's Daughter Melody! I don't know how she would be under here. She's only human! Not that I don't like humans." Just then We heard Triton Boom,

"Double the search parties!" Guards came from all directions. There is only one reason this would happen! The triton got stolen. Before I could do anything my mother called.

"Hun Let's go!" I waved to my friends and then I was gone.

"_Mel Mel huh? Crap Im not in love! Right?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I think I might change the rating soon

Thanks For reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Through The Night I could hear the waves going crazy! We had to take shelter at Ron's house. His house is one of the biggest in Atlantica. When you swim inside all of the maids and butlers are busy as bees. They always greet me with a warm welcome. The tile floors have pearls incrusted in them. Cel and her parents came with us. My mom and their moms are really close. They went to school together. Ron's mom wanted to know about Atlantica so she came here. That's how all of us met!

"Welcome Sir Ty!" The maids curtsied. They then smiled and went back to there usual business.

"Hey Ty! I think something is happening to Triton!" Cel was all over the place.

"Cel calm down. We will be fine if we stay here. I'm sure we will.

"Ya we'll be okay." When I finished the ground started to shake. Now we knew something was wrong. The only time this happens is if someone evil was in hold of the triton! Before we could all take cover we all blacked out. "_What's happening?! Am I dead?"_ When I opened my eyes I was in the bed. I sat up quickly, but since I shot up so fast my head started to pound. I put my hand to the spot it hurt worst and I felt something there…..bandages. When I looked around to see where I was everything was fine I was at home in my bed. Before I could get up mom came in.

"Bless the sand dollars! Your ok!" She swam over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my poor baby! How's your head?"

"It hurts like hell mom!" Didn't we collapse?"

"Dear you were asleep for the whole day yesterday! We woke up but you must have hit something when you collapsed! Well today I have a surprise for you! For one you can take your bandages off." I grabbed my bandage and tore it off gently.

"So what is the surprise?" I was checking if there was a bump on my head.

"They found Melody! There is a celebration…On the surface!"

I smiled, the surface was so cool to see all the humans. It was always a blast. "Mom I'll meet you there I'm going to just take my time."

"Okay sweetie! See you there!" Then she was gone. While I got out of bed i thought of her.

_"What if Mel Mel is there? What will I do? Crap! Well I may as well go see…"_ Then I left to emerge to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I havent wrote in a while! Thanks for the reviews and advice everyone! So without farther ado I shall give you my story! *bows*

* * *

Outside our house the kingdom seemed deserted. I figured everyone was qt the celebration.

"Son aren't you excited? It will be so much fun!" She turned to me and smiled. I was stil a bit dazed from waking up though.

"Mom?" she turned to me and tilted her head. "Is there a mermaid named Mel Mel around here?" She looked confused.

"Not one lady son." She frowned. For some reason I was brought down by that. _I barely know her! Why am I so devastated?_ Before I could say anything I saw Cel and Ron ahead.

"Mom, I'm going to meet up with them okay?" Before she could even reply I dashed away. Ty's mom smirked, " My son has way too much energy." Then she waved to him and went to the surface. Ty was making his way over to his friends when he saw them smiling and laughing.

"Do you think that Mel Mel will be there?" Cel giggled and turned to Ron.

"Hopefully! Cel, Ty is head over flipper with the chick! He has never liked anyone before! I really want to see the look on his face when he sees her!" They laughed and kept going. _Those two need to mind their own business! They seem to really care though. I guess I'll let them have their fun...for now._ I smiled and bolted pass them. I looked back and saw them looked kinda surprised. I laughed and made my way up.

"Ty wait up!" They were coming quickly behind was giggling like mad.

"TY, that was mean!" She crossed her arms, though I caught her give a small smile anyway. I apologized and we made our way up.

We emerged to people clapping and cheering. Everyone was laughing! I looked over at my friends, they were smiling so happily! They swam off ot greet some other mer people. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beam of light hit the wall. The wall started to fall slowly and there emerged a crowd of humen! I was shocked, thought Triton would be angry but he was delighted this was happening. I saw Ariel and what seemed to be her husband jump in the water. Then mermaids started greeting humans and enjoying themselves hanging out. I've never seen this in my life, but never the less I was overwhelmed with happiness! Humans and Mer-people having fun! I've always wanted this to happen. I was exstatic I started to swim about, then I bumped into someone during my backstroke.

"Whoops! My-" I was shocked at what I saw.

* * *

CLIFF! I really hope you enjoyed that! Please review if you would like more!


	5. Chapter 5

Due to the demands of my two fans BellaVision and MermaidRaven I must continue this ASAP!!!! Thanks for the support you two! (I'm not forgetting about the other though) Thanks again *bows and smiles* Enjoy.

* * *

There in front was of course Mel Mel! _Of course she's here! I must look stupid or something!_ When I saw her....I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there!" I finally blurted out. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi!" She turned away from me and giggled. I felt myself turn red. _Shake it off dude, shake it off. _

"How come I haven't seen you since that day?"

"Hmm? What day? Oh that day I met you!"

"Yea then! Were you looking for Melody?" She started to laugh again. _Wonder why she is laughing._

"The reason you haven't seen me is because-" She got cut off by Ariel swimming over. _Whoa! Ariel does have human legs!_ Ariel smiled at Mel and then looked at me.

"Hello there! Where have I seen you?....... Oh! Yes your Shelly's son Ty! I met you when you were a gupee! My you have gotten handsome!" Ariel looked at me a bit.

"Um, thank you very much.... your highness." Rubbing my head awkwardly I looked back up.

"Dear, you can call me Ariel! Any friend of my daughters is a friend of mine!" I gave her a confused look.

"I never met Melody though...." Mel Mel burst out in a huge giggle. _What I say? _Mel Mel calmed down.

"Um Ty.... remember when you met me a couple days ago?

"Yea why?"

"Well...." She lifts her tai- ....foot up? _What the? She's human!_ "My name is Melody! I'm glad I found out your name....Ty." I thought she turned a bit pink, but I think I was just imagining things....

"So your Melody.... Oh Mel Mel! You meant Melody! I'm so stupid!" I faced slapped my forehead. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Ty. Besides I'm glad you rem- Never mind! Um I'll see you later okay?" She looked a little embarrassed. Before I could say goodbye she was already by her mom and dad._ So that is Melody huh? _I smiled a bit. I heard some laughing and turned around. Cel and Ron were over by some human kids. Ron was with a girl who had chopsticks in her hair. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself with her. _So I'm the smitten one huh? Ron's going to get a mouthful about this!_ Cel was having fun too with some human girls. They were all giggly about something. Cel and Melody were hanging out together for the most part. They had a lot of fun. I went to say hey. When Cel saw me she smirked.

"Ty I don't think you want to come over! I'm about to do Melody's hair!" Then she let Melody's hair out. It was .... beautiful! It reminded me of the waves underwater. _She looks amazing.... Whoa dude stop it stop it. _I felt myself turn red. To make things worse Melody turned and grinned at me. I was so frazzled I dove under. I swam over by the castle sand. I sighed, but before I could get a hold of myself Triton made and announcement.

"Everyone! Please turn your attention over here." I picked my head up. "In honer of this wonderful coming of human and Mer-folk. One important person made this possible again! A child truley born of land and sea! Melody!" Melody blushed in embarrassment. Everyone cheered including me of course. She started to laugh and waved to everyone then she saw me and waved to me. I felt hot. "Well everyone this gathering is over for tonight! We will see you again everyone!" All the people hugged there new friends and went home._ I need some time to rest anyway._

"Bye Ty!" My head whipped around. There on the sand was Melody waving. I smiled and made a huge splash in the water. Even from under the water I could hear her laughing. My heart fluttered.

"Hey Ty!" Ron waved his hand in front of me. "Hello anyone in there?" When I realized I turned to him.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shell head! Didn't you hear me?"

"What do you want?" Then an idea came into my mind. "Hey so who is chopstick girl Ron?" He started turning pink, I ginned evilly. "Now who's in love?"

"Shut you clam!" Then he brightened up. "I got an idea! Oh and her names Miki, let's go see the girls!" I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you crazy? I don't like her like that Ron. Besides won't we get in trouble?"

"Dude it's only 5 we can leave now and come back before curfew!" Then he smirked. "You know I'm not stupid you are crazy for our so called Mel Mel."

"ARGH! Fine I'll go, but I'm really bored so being on the surface will give me something to do. Let's just go." Ron smiled on victory.

"Let's go! I can't wait!" He bolted off first. _Someone's excited. Well let's go._ I raced after him.

* * *

I hope that was long enough! Thanks again Please review adn then I'll make more! Thanks Thanks THANKS!


End file.
